Fashion Mix-Up/Razzle Dazzle
Fashion Mix-Up/Razzle Dazzle is episode 2 of the Groovy Girls TV Show. It premiered in the show's usual time slot, 10:00 am, on October 9, 2004. Plot Fashion Mix-Up: At Mod Threadz, the girls decide to buy cool clothes. Gwen buys an awesome ensemble that makes her look like a real rock star, Oki gets a mod 60's style outfit, Yvette buys a new pair of shoes and some sparkly jewelry, O'Ryan buys a T-shirt with a cute graphic and funny slogan, Reese chooses a cute skirt, and Vanessa buys sporty shorts. But, due to Mod Threadz being super-busy and Duke being somewhat careless, everyone gets clothes they didn't buy! O'Ryan is shocked when she sees Vanessa's sporty shorts in her bag. Vanessa ends up with Oki's mod outfit! But - it gets worse, Reese gets the skirt, but in a size much smaller than hers. How did Yvette end up with an XL pair of ugly socks? Worst of all, Gwen's bag contains nothing but a bottle of half-empty nail polish. It's up to the Groovy Girls to solve the mystery! Razzle Dazzle: Angelique and Ayanna form a rivalry with the Groovy Girls after they meet at the mall food court. Angelique thinks she can get cooler clothes than them while Ayanna thinks she can design cooler clothes than Oki and that her favorite store, Razzle Dazzle, will accept her designs for clothing and not Oki's. Characters Fashion Mix-Up * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette * Ailene * Duke * Kendra * Celeste (cameo) *Bindi (cameo) *Darci (cameo) Razzle Dazzle * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette * Ayanna * Angelique * Duke * Ailene * Stacy, the cashier and co-manager at Razzle Dazzle. * Brenna * Daphne Songs None Transcript *Fashion Mix-Up *Razzle Dazzle Memorable Quotes Fashion Mix-Up Razzle Dazzle *Gwen: (whispering so only Oki can hear her) That's Angelique. She's the most popular girl ever, according to none other than herself. Her hobby? Making people's self-esteem drop to the floor. She thinks she's cooler than everyone else on the planet. *Ailene: Oooooh! This is gonna be so exciting! I'm pretty sure that all your fashions are going to look great, but keep in mind that I know nearly everything there is to know about today's fashion. I can assure you that this competition will NOT be biased and who I pick is based not on who I LIKE better, but rather on which OUTFIT works better. *Yvette: What did she say? I could barely even understand. *O'Ryan: Either something about canned peaches, or that she's going to pick who she likes better, not which outfit works better. *Gwen: O'Ryan, she said the complete opposite of that. *O'Ryan: Dang it! I was just gonna buy her a box of chocolates! Facts *"Razzle Dazzle" features all of the A Series dolls from 2004. *The outfits each girl chose to wear in "Razzle Dazzle" were: **Gwen: The "You Go, Girl!" Groovy Gear **Reese: A yellow and aqua poncho over an aqua tank top and white capris **O'Ryan: a kooky, colorful patterned dress and a pair of pink heels **Vanessa: a pair of ripped "it girl" jeans and a cropped purple T-shirt with the phrase "Glamour" written on it in rhinestones **Yvette: Bell bottoms and a flowing tie dye shirt, with a pair of rhinestone sandals **Angelique: A sequin-covered light blue and green dress, a pair of super-high green heels, layers of necklaces, and hot pink lipstick Goofs *Despite that Yvette says she loves Razzle Dazzle at the end of the episode, the Groovy Girls are shown disliking the clothes the store sells because they're "overrated" and "reek of Angelique" in episodes that aired after this one, like "Don't Look Now" in Season 2 and "The Great Escape" in Season 3. A Series Category:2004 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1